Moonlight Dancing
by brewer235
Summary: Star decided to take Marco and Pony head to the Bounce Lounge were Marco learns it has many secrets and mysteries. (Contains Time-Travel and Lemons!)


**(Hello AGAIN! I know you are all wanting me to update True Love and I WILL! I just HAD to put this to paper (Computer) Since I got this idea in my head from a picture I saw and just had to make the story. Plus lets be honest there are not a lot of fanfic's of this so I figured I would settle new ground and to clarify this will be a younger Moon lol. As always feel free to leave a review telling me what you thing or PM me and I hope you enjoy! True Love will be updated next! LOL) (PS sorry if the spacing isn't great. Let me know if it needs fixing lol)**

Marco sat at the bar table looking out at the crowd as the music boomed around him. He saw Star out on the floor dancing with Pony Head as the crowd cheered and danced around him. Star had decided for their friendship Thursday to take a trip to the bounce lounge, even against Marco's protest. He was not much of a dance person, not because he was embarrassed about dancing, he just wasn't much for the loud and large crowds. Marco sighed and got up walking through the crowd to find the restroom. He managed to find what he thought was the door as he opened it up before being pushed in by a dancer "Hey!" he grunted as the door closed leaving him in a dark room fumbling to find a light switch or the door. After a bit of feeling he managed to locate the door knob and opened it up pushing back into the crowd as he searched again for the restroom "Stupid janitors closet.." he mumbled to himself before finding and using the bathroom. After relieving himself, he walked into the crowd looking for Star and Pony Head

"Star!?" he cried out pushing himself through groups. As he made his way towards their last location, he was tripped up by someone as he crashed forward into a girl dancing knocking her to the floor as they both groaned. "I..Im sorry!" Marco yelled over the loud music as he opened his eyes to see her pinned beneath him. Marcos' heart skipped a beat as he looked down at the girl he had pinned to the floor. She had long beautiful pale blue hair like moonlight, and eyes as blue as the ocean. Her figure was small and slim, with a well-endowed bust and in truth, he could have easily mistaken her for his friend Star from a distance giving she look shockingly simmilar. After seeing her smirking at him and realizing how long he had her pinned he jumped to his feet. " !" She laughed jumping to her feet taking his hand "Well aren't you just bold? Why don't you stay and dance a bit?" Marco blushed scratching his head "I..Id love too, but I'm looking for my friend.." She seemingly ignored his protest taking his hands and leading him to the center of the floor as she started to dance with him.

Marco decided to play it off for just a bit dancing with her as she laughed and cheered. Soon, however, things began to heat up for him as she started to move closer letting her body press against Marco as she occasionally gave him seductive looks. "Um hey, are you thirsty!? How about I get us something to drink!?" Marco yelled as she grinned "Sure! Let me go get some!" She yelled running through the crowd as Marco stared blankly "O..K." After a moment she came back with two cups as she motioned Marco to follow her. She led Marco through the crowds to some rooms in the back of the bounce lounge, rooms Marco had never know existed before as she opened the door. Inside was a couch and some chairs along with a pole in the center of the chamber. "Where is this..?" Marco asked as she closed the door behind him. "These are unique rooms for..."Dances" that sometimes people order." She cooed. Marco was shocked at the softness of her voice now that the noise and music from the lounge were blocked out by the rooms soundproof walls.

"Why don't you come have a seat?" She said sitting down on the couch as she patted next to her. "Marco blushed and sat down a bit from her making her giggle as she closed the space between them scooting next to him. "Here, have a drink." She cooed handing him his cup as his shaking hand took it. " thanks." he stuttered as he drank down the cold drink. It was super soothing to his throat as he drank down the whole cup. "Soooo...whats your name?" the girl asked leaning against Marco as he blushed "Umm..its Marco." He said embarrassed as his face turned red. "Mmmmm I like that name.." She hummed softly before gulping down her drink before tossing the cup aside. "Mmmm I think you will do quite nicely for me.." She said wrapping her arms around Marco's neck. " are you doing!?" Marco began to protest before his whole body seemed to go numb. The room around him started spinning as he felt her kiss softly along his neck. "Just relax...I have a special treat for you." She whispered as she got up leaving him in his dizzied state sitting on the couch. She walked to one of the chairs and began to strip down, letting her dress drop to the floor before taking off her leggings.

She was now standing in only her underwear in front of him as she let her body wrap around the pole in the center of the room. Marco couldn't find strength to move as she grinned "Mmmm just sit back and enjoy the dance. You're in for one heck of a night" She blew a kiss to him before starting to twirl her body around the pole. Marco could see the purple wings coming out of her back as she spun herself around, making sure to give Marco a good view of all of her body. As her body swayed and slid along and around the pole, something more was happening to Marco. Aside from the effects of whatever she had given him to drink it was as if her body was hypnotizing him, every move seemed to cause his body to get hotter and his mind to become more transfixed on her. Soon he didn't even notice that she hand climbed down and was now between his legs, her bra had been tossed aside at some point letting her perky breasts free. "Mmmm time to see what I've caught." She giggled pulling down his zipper and making his semi hard cock pop free as she gasps "Wow! I have scored big time!" Her eyes lit up with excitement as she kissed the tip of his cock making Marco moan as she giggled.

She took his cock into her hand giving it playful pumps as she kissed along his length and tip before getting him hard as a rock. "Mmmm that's better." She said before taking his length into her mouth. Marco was helpless as she worked over his cock, her hot mouth and tongue finding all the sweet spots along his member, the only thing he could do was buck his hips as his head flooded with pleasure. "We...shouldn't." Marco tried to reason and protests but to no avail as she pulled off his cock with a pop. "Mmmmm don't worry, you're a lucky man you know. Not everybody gets to have a one night stand with royalty. Lucky for you.." She climbed into his lap letting his cock rest between them as she ground her soaked panties against it. "I just finished going through mewberty..." She started to whisper softly in his ear. "And I need to fuck.." She finished biting softly on his earlobe as he moaned. "She giggled moving her hips faster until Marco started to match her movements with his own.

"You're probably wondering what is happening to you." She reached her hands down gently rubbing the head of his cock with her hands as she hummed happily. "I ordered us a "Special" drink for our time tonight, to help you get into the mood quicker. Good thing too I was afraid I would have to use my wand on you..but it looks like you just couldn't resist my hot body. Now...let's get you more..comfortable." She peeled off Marco's hoody before stripping away his shirt and pants. "Mmmmm you are quite delicious looking.." She teased running her fingers down his toned chest before reaching the tip of his cock. "By now you should start feeling the "Full" effects of the drink, so.." She slid her panties off before climbing back into his lap rubbing her folds against his shaft as she pulled him into a deep kiss, letting her tongue coax his into her mouth as Marco's hands reached down to grab her ass. "Mmmm yes, take me Earth boy, ravage me like an animal." Marco's usual common sense had been lost to whatever drug or spell had been put on him. His mouth moved from hers to her soft mounds as his lips enveloped her nipple biting softly to force a moan from his now mate.

Marco's hips began to buck against her folds as her hands tightly gripped his hair, moaning out as his mouth worked over her breasts. "Ohh yes take me, tonight I am yours to mate and ravage!" She moaned. She was caught off guard as Marco lifted her up before dropping her upper body onto the couch as he held her up by her ass, bringing her folds to his mouth as he began to feast on her honeypot. She grabbed her breasts massaging and pinching her nipples as she moaned out his name. "Oh fuck yes!" She moaned. Marco's tongue slithered deep into her folds taking in as much of her sweet nectar as he could gulp down as her legs wrapped around his head. The scent of her juices drove his mind even crazier with lust as he swallowed down more and more of it. After getting his fill, Marco dropped her down to his cock grinding his stiff member against her folds before positioning his tip against her clit giving it a flick before prodding her. "Yes Fuck me! Give me your thick cock! Fill me up!" She moaned pulling at her nipples hard before letting out a loud gasp as Marco slammed his thick member into her, the pain of losing her innocence drowned out by the pleasure of his cock hitting every sweet spot before kissing the entrance to her womb.

After but a moment to regain herself Marco began his assault on her folds as he started to thrust wildly into her, pulling his whole length out before feeding it back to her eager pussy. Over and over he pounded away at her tight folds, the room filled with the sounds of their moans and the sounds of their sex slapping against each other. Soon Marco found his limit reached as he gave a hard final thrust before depositing his load into her eager womb, the walls of her folds massaging every drop they could from him. After finishing, he pulled himself out, his cock still stiff and throbbing as she panted heavily as her whole body trembled with pleasure. Wanting more of Marco's animal like lust she managed to turn around, shaking her ass for Marco begging him to pound her till she couldn't walk. Marco was euphoric to oblige as he firmly grabbed her ass giving it a hard smack before slamming his cock back into her dripping pussy as she happily gasped, her tongue flopping from her mouth as she drooled with pleasure.

Marco pulled her back and forth with ease as she moaned and mumbled incoherently. Marco caught her by surprise as he lifted her up kneading and massaging her breasts as he bounced her up and down on his cock "Oh God Yes! YEs! Fuck me Please!" She moaned out as he gave her exactly what she wanted, flipping her around making her almost scream with pleasure as his cock stirred up her insides. Now she had her arms around his neck as he bounced her harder onto his cock, loving the feeling of her breasts against his chest. As he fucked away at her, she planted bites and kisses along his neck as she moaned and drooled all over him. Marco could soon feel his limit coming up as he laid her on the small stage were the strip pole, lifting her on her hands and knees as he fucked her hard doggy style. Marco leaned down letting his tongue slide and kiss up and down her wings. This feeling sent her into a mind numbing orgasm as her walls tightened into a vice grip around his cock. The sweet taste of her wings only seemed to drive Marco into an even deeper sex craze as he fucked harder and harder, not caring if his partner wasn't even conscious anymore as he finally reached his peek pulling her back as his cock dumped its massive payload into her waiting womb. 7, 9, 11, 13 spurts later his sacs had finally emptied into her as his cock slowly slipped from her folds tight grasp. Having burnt off, all his energy Marco collapsed back onto the couch as his eyes became heavy and he drifted into unconsciousness.

After hours Marco finally pulled himself back to reality, the room he was in reeked of sex as he struggled to his feet. "I..need..to go.." he thought to himself fumbling to get his clothes on and take his chance to leave. He noticed the woman had his hoody tightly in her grasp as she lumbered with a smile on her face. Marco figured it would be easier just to leave it as he quietly opened the door making his way back out to the bounce lounge. The lounge filled with passed out partiers as he tiptoed around trying to find his friends, "Star!" Marco yelled quietly before deciding to search some of the party rooms. Marco opened one of the doors and was seemingly pulled in as he crashed into the dark room and groaned "Fucking hell janitors closet!" he reached out looking for the door again as he finally found it walking out. "Marco!" he heard a familiar voice as he looked up to see Star and Pony Head "Where have you been!?" Marco gave her a look of confusion "Where have I been!? I looked everywhere for you!" they both looked at him confused before Pony Head spoke up "Let's just get out of here, you and this whole place reek of sex." Marco's face turned dark red as the memories from his evening began to seep back into his mind.

 **ONE WEEK LATER**

Marco sighed as he sat outside the grand hall of Mewni Castle, Star was inside formally announcing her and Marco's relationship to her parents since they finally decided to start dating. Star's dad seemed pretty skeptic, but her mom was super supportive of their relationship. She encouraged Star and said Marco was perfect for her. After their long meeting Star came out with a sight "Ugg I hate all the formality of it all.." Marco rubbed his head "It's not all that bad, after all, they seemed to be happy about our relationship." Star sighed "Yeah..you're right. Usually, my mom is against everything I do. I'm glad she approved of something for once. You know you probably wouldn't believe it, but she told me she uses to be a party animal. I couldn't believe her when she said she had her first time at the bounce lounge." "That's crazy" Marco replied as Star helped Marco up from his seat before kissing his cheek. "I gotta go get some stuff from my room, so I'll meet you there ok?" She gave him a grin before running off. Marco started to head to her room before being stopped by Queen Butterfly "Marco a moment please?" Marco trembled nervously " something wrong?" She shook her head and smiled "No dear I simply need a quick word with you." Marco nodded he followed her to the living quarters and to her room, he could hear Star tearing her room apart from down the hall.

Queen Butterfly walked over to a chest in the closet of her room digging through it as Marco stood looking around the room at how upkeep and formal everything looks, some trophies of the kings littered the walls as well. After an awkward moment or two, the queen walked back to him "Here." She cooed handing him one of his red hoodies "One of my hoodies? How did you get...this?" the queen giggled as she walked over to her makeup drawer, pulling out some cover up and putting it onto her cheeks hiding her diamond's. Afterward, she reached up letting her hair fall to her ass as she smiled. "Marco stood there as stiff as a statue as the realization came crashing at him like a trainwreck. "Uhhhh...buu...you..." She giggled wiping her cheeks and walking up to him "I know you will take good care of her Marco, now go on and won't worry you'll find she'll be a freak in the sack just like me." She gave Marco a wink and pinched his butt before walking down the hall to the throne room, leaving Marco speechless.


End file.
